Art The Raccoon
Arthur the raccoon is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him Arthur is a 2 foot and 7 inch tall anthromorisapian raccoon with brown fur, black eyes, black mask-like markings on his face, a black nose, three-fingered hands, three-toed feet, and black rings on his tail. Art has a large family and they are: Julius the raccoon (grandfather on father's side), Teena the raccoon (grandmother on father's side), Darren the raccoon (grandfather on mother's side) Gwen the raccoon (grandmother on mother's side), Henry the raccoon (father), Catherine the raccoon (mother), Tyler the raccoon (brother), Elyse the raccoon (sister), Kerri the raccoon (sister), and Gum the squirrel (fiancée). He was born on September 5th, 1452, in Kaluka Forest, and his Astrological sign is Virgo. Art has over 100+ years of experience in food hunting and gardening, so gardening, food hunting, taking with walks in the forest, going on adventures, and spending time with Gum are his favorite hobbies. Art is mischievous, kind, caring, and can predict when something bad will happen, so he comes up with a plan on how to escape from the situation. Art is an extremely close friend of Goop, and the two met when Art was scouting for food to bring home to his family during a very harsh winter one year. The storm was so bad that the raccoon had become completely lost and was unable to find his way back to his tree stump, but luckily Goop had been out patrolling on that day. He came across the raccoon and asked him why he was out in this storm, so Art explained his story to the gaboonie, and Goop felt terrible for Art. So, Goop offered Art to help him search for more food, and they did just that. After the food hunt was over, Goop returned Art safely back to his tree stump where his family was overjoyed to see him. The raccoons were very thankful to Goop for bringing Art home safely, while Art felt very grateful to the gaboonie and now felt like he owed his life to him. Art and Goop have been inseparable ever since then, and they ocassionally cross paths when Goop is out on patrol. Art is the fiancé of Gum and their relationship is very solid because they understand each other so fully, are both very passionate, and deeply in love. He lives in Kaluka Forest in a tree stump. His nickname of Art was given to him by his family, Artie is Gum's pet name for him as a sign of the love and affection that she has for him, while Treacle Tart is just a random nickname that was given to him by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Bite - A bite made using sharp fangs, this may cause the opponent to flinch Scratch - Hard, pointed, and sharp claws are used to inflict damage on an enemy Tail slap - He turns his back to the opponent, and slaps them with his tail Psychic prediction - A power-up move, where he places two fingers on the sides of his head and closes his eyes for a few seconds as he senses a bad premonition, which tenses his body to make his attack stronger. Then his body becomes outlined in pink energy and it starts to glow the same color, as he releases an intense amount of psychokinetic energy that can send opponents flying far away. Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Gum the squirrel (fiancée), King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Art the raccoon 2.png Art the raccoon 3.png Art the raccoon 6.png Art the raccoon 5.png Art the raccoon 3.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka